


家里来了个男保姆下（车车）

by wanglulu



Category: lofter 汪露露
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	家里来了个男保姆下（车车）

　　罗玉有些不自在地别过脸，脸微微发红，说道：“那啥，感觉还行吧...”

　　还行？？吴石瞬间觉得自己受到了侮辱，心脏仿佛被雷击一样，怎么办，罗哥好像不满意，那他就得更卖力了啊，啊，感觉自己突然充满了力量！

　　“罗哥，我想操你！”

　　“……”

　　“操你大爷，给我滚！”罗玉不知道为什么，觉得菊花有些凉凉的，想要跑却被吴石直接抗进了卧室，他都不知道这破小孩哪来这么大力气。

　　被按在床上，罗玉这才有些慌了，警告吴石道：“诶诶，你干嘛呢？”

　　“干你啊！”吴石邪魅一笑，手就开始不老实地往罗玉身上乱摸，罗玉顿时鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，急着往后退，喘着粗气说道：“等等，等一下，我还是没弄明白，两个男的，怎么做啊？”

　　“罗哥你就放心吧，我都去学了，不会弄痛你的。”吴石朝罗玉打着包票，就像用棒棒糖哄小孩似的。

　　罗玉顿觉五雷轰顶，照吴石那意思，自己是下面那个？凭什么啊？

　　“不是，你凭什么让我在下面啊？都是男的。”罗玉想要争取一下主动权，却被吴石一票否了。

　　吴石也不急，开始跟罗玉讲道理：“是这样的，你想啊，是不是我追的你？”

　　罗玉愣了愣，答道：“是啊！”

　　“是不是我比你要懂怎么做？”

　　“是…吧”

　　“那是不是我就是主动的那个？”

　　“好像，有那么点道理。”

　　罗玉就这么被吴石三言两语给哄过去了，呆呆的任由吴石在他身上动作。

　　吴石吻在了罗玉白皙的颈项，让罗玉整个人一抖，有些不自在地移了移位置，吴石盯着罗玉的眼睛，深邃的像是漩涡，一下子就将人吸了进去。

　　“罗哥，你相信我，好不好？”

　　罗玉愣愣的点了点头，吴石的手伸进了罗玉的白衬衫内，顺着光滑的肌肤，摸到了罗玉胸前的两颗嫣红，慢慢揉捏起来，当然，吴石嘴上也没闲着，不断吮吸着罗玉粉嫩的红唇，让罗玉有些喘不过气。

　　不知道什么时候，两人身上的遮蔽物已经被吴石脱了下来，随意地丢在床边，罗玉一览无遗的酮体刺激着吴石的感官，让吴石的呼吸越发的粗重，手也直接伸到了罗玉的下体，握住已经抬起头的小小玉。

　　“罗哥，你那真可爱。”吴石看了看小小玉，在罗玉耳边低语道，说着就开始上下套弄着，罗玉开始难以抑制地呻吟起来：“啊…吴石，你…你慢点…”

　　“是吗？到底是要快点还是慢点？”吴石在罗玉快要达到顶峰的时候故意放慢了速度，恶意地问道。

　　“快……快点…要去了…”罗玉感觉到欲望没有得到疏解，急切地恳求着吴石，嘴里也开始胡言乱语起来。

　　吴石也不再逗弄罗玉，手里加快速度，不到一会就让罗玉达到了高潮，罗玉腰肢微微向上一抬，就喷出了好多滚烫的白浊，全部都落在在吴石手上。

　　“舒服吗？”

　　“太他妈舒服了！”罗玉作为一个小处男，当年耍女朋友都只是纯洁的拉拉小手，哪里有体验过别人帮他撸这么刺激的事？

　　吴石将罗玉的手移到自己已经硬的发烫的阳具上，委屈巴巴地说道：“罗哥，让我也舒服舒服呗？”

　　“可以啊，你想怎么舒服？”

　　吴石一个翻身，从抽屉里拿出一管软膏，一看就是有备而来，罗玉皱了皱眉头，吴石这是要干嘛？

　　“哎呀，反正就是让我舒服也让你舒服的东西！”吴石也懒得跟罗玉讲功效，又不是打广告的，他要再不把罗玉给办了，都快给憋出毛病了。

　　“罗哥你趴着！”

　　罗玉还愣着没动作，吴石直接强硬地把罗玉像翻王八一样给翻过去了。

　　“诶诶，等等，我觉得我好像有些没准备好…”感觉到一块冰凉的固体顺着吴石的手指被插进自己的后穴，罗玉瞬间就怂了，身子一僵，想要立马退出来。

　　都这时候了吴石哪里还顾得了那么多，直接一个领带把罗玉的手绑在一起，不让罗玉起来。

　　“放心，我会很温柔的。”为了避免罗玉那么紧张，会弄伤他，吴石还是轻声安慰道。

　　“好吧，你轻点啊！”罗玉动弹不得，只得认命的咬着枕头，双眼一闭，一副要去刑场的样子。

　　吴石又伸进去第二根手指，罗玉的后穴因为膏体的润滑，进出十分顺利，一张一合的粉嫩穴口似乎正在邀请他的进入。

　　吴石难耐的咽了口口水，喉结不断耸动，恨不得马上就在罗玉的身体里策马扬鞭，但是为了罗玉不受伤，还是硬生生忍住了。

　　到了最后，吴石伸进去了四根手指，穴口好像已经能够容纳吴石巨大的阳具了，吴石深吸一口气，拍了拍罗玉的屁股，声音沙哑地说道：“宝贝，屁股抬起来点，我要进去了。”

　　卧槽，当他是马啊，想抬哪里抬哪里，罗玉翻了个白眼，还是听话的把屁股撅起来。

　　“我说，你轻点啊，我怕疼！”虽然罗玉已经有些适应了异物的进入，但是看了看吴石的尺寸，还是为自己捏了把汗。

　　吴石的阳具在外面徘徊了一下，然后趁着罗玉没注意，一个挺身就进去了。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊！痛死我了，吴石你给我出来！”罗玉差点一个岔气没回过来，疼的脸色苍白，冷汗都冒出来了，吴石鸡巴怎么那么大，他觉得今天他算是交代在这了。

　　吴石也被罗玉夹得生疼，吼道：“罗哥你放松啊，不要紧张，就痛这一下！”

　　“我靠，老子又不是女的，还就痛这一下，信你个鬼！！”罗玉骂道，听了吴石的话，身体也放松下来，才稍微好受些。

　　好不容易疼痛才稍稍缓了些，罗玉牙都快咬松了，汗水和泪水都滴落在枕头上。

　　吴石感觉到罗玉身体里的温热，紧紧地包裹着自己的阳物，整个人都快被弄化了，这感觉真是美好的像是天堂一样。

　　“罗哥，你没事吧？现在还痛吗？”

　　说来也奇怪，明明刚才还痛的要死要活的，现在罗玉却觉得有股痒痒的感觉在后穴漫延，那饱满的肿胀感竟让他觉得有些快感，想要让吴石重重地撞击自己最深的那处。

　　“不痛了，来吧，我准备好了！”罗玉深吸一口气，就感觉到吴石的巨物在自己的后穴抽插起来，每一下都像是撞击在他最敏感的那一点，让他嘴里开始渗出些许呻吟：

　　“啊啊…好舒服…啊…快点…”

　　房间里响起吴石粗重的喘气声和罗玉的呻吟声，以及两处相撞发出的啪啪声。

　　吴石在罗玉身上抽插了一会，就又把罗玉翻了过来，看着罗玉红肿的眼眶，点点泪光还沾在长长的睫毛上，像是清晨落在蝴蝶身上的露珠，忍不住吻在罗玉的眼睛上。

　　“罗哥，我爱你…”

　　罗玉被吴石这么神情的看着，眼神愈加迷离，全身像是被电流窜过，瘫软下来，任由吴石把他的双腿分开，继续抽插着。

　　这个姿势让吴石的巨物更深的抵达罗玉的蜜穴深处，让罗玉瞳孔一缩，整个人都微微一颤。

　　“啊……吴石…啊啊啊…还想要…啊”

　　吴石又换了几个姿势，随着吴石速度不断加快，罗玉的声音越发地大声，嘴里也不知再说着什么，只是慢慢地达到了高潮。

　　“呃…啊”吴石终于一个冲刺，将浓浓的白稠全部灌满了罗玉的后穴，罗玉大叫一声，身子也开始痉挛起来，一片白光让罗玉脑子一片空白。

　　吴石趴在罗玉身上喘着粗气，舌头还时不时舔舔罗玉的锁骨，罗玉累的整个人都瘫了，遗留的快感让他太阳穴突突的跳，就像是置身天堂一般。

　　“怎么样？没骗你吧？”吴石还不愿将阳物从罗玉身上抽离，只是抱着罗玉，说道。

　　“还行吧…”罗玉有些害臊，将头埋在吴石怀里，慢悠悠地吐出三个字。

　　怎么又是还行？吴石开始怀疑人生了，难道他技术这么差吗？让罗哥都满足不了！

　　看来以后还要继续磨炼，吴石坚定了自己的想法，把罗玉带到浴室清理干净，两人就相拥而眠。


End file.
